


Jon's First Day of Middle School

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: First Day of School, Gen, Middle School, anexity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Jon's first day of Middle School has him all nervous, maybe Damian can help?





	Jon's First Day of Middle School

‘Middle school middle school middle school’ ran through Jon Kent’s brain on a loop. He held onto the straps of his back pack tightly as he stumbled down the steps of the bus and marched along with his fellow students toward the big glass doors of Rosa Parks Middle School. Last week he and the rest of the 6th graders had had a half day to run through their classes and find everything. That had felt a little like playing pretend, now it was real, really real. Jon was a middle schooler. 

Jon hustled to his locker and felt very grown up when it only took him two tries to unlock it. On the bus his head had been filled with panicked visions of having to cut or break his lock to get into his locker and get to class on time. 5 minutes didn’t feel like any where near enough time to drop off his bag and get to class. Jon was booking it down the hall ignoring the teacher who mildly aimed a “no running” to the hall. Then he saw something from the corner of his eye, black hair, green something. By the time Jon turned his head fully to see, it was gone and he was running out of time. 

Jon was almost the last one into his homeroom but Ms. Johnson just smiled at him and nodded toward one of the empty seats. Homeroom was only about 10 minutes, just enough time to catch your breath before running out. One his way to English it happened again from the corner of his eye he saw…. no no way, he was clearly just having middle school jitters. Jon floated through the first half of the day and it was lunch before he knew it.

Jon had been dreading lunch most. On their half day a week before Jon had learned none of his elementary school friends shared his lunch. At the time he’d thought maybe he’d eat alone or maybe sit with kids he kind of knew. However he hadn’t counted on how crowded the lunch room as with the 7th and 8th graders here with them. Jon was bumped and jostled through the food line. He stood for a moment holding his food tray and feeling like he was on Mars.  
Jon swallows hard, feeling his eyes burn, panic rising. There are no empty seats. He’ll be forced to try to sit with a group that already knows each other. Jon knows his glasses are a little dorky looking and he’s too tall, for sure any group of even slightly cool kids would reject him. If he sits at a table with other kids who don’t have friends everyone will brand him as a loser. 

“Jon!” a cheerful almost familiar voice called out. Jon turned hoping against hope the voice meant him and not some other Jon, maybe some kid from his old school who needed friends as badly as him? Jon almost dropped his tray. Damian is waving his arms over his head enthusiastically and smiling, smiling, at him. Jon walks toward Damian on wooden legs every second taking in new weirdness. Jon has only ever seen Damian in his Robin costume or suits, but here he’s in jeans, jeans! and a green t-shirt. Jon put down his tray at the empty seat across from Damian, the only empty seat. 

“So guys” Damian said smiling all around at the table full of older boys. “This is my cousin Jon, he might be a 6th grader but he’s totally cool I swear” Jon tried to get his head around this. ‘Cousin?’ he thought, also Damian never called him by his name, and never talked like that either. Jon didn’t have time though he was soon was trying to remember the names of 10 7th and 8th grade guys all on some sports team or another. Jon knew he couldn’t talk to Damian so he ate his lunch and did his best to be cool. 

Damian was the heart of the table telling jokes and sharing funny stories, everyone laughed and looked at him like he was a superhero, funny if you think about it. Jon did okay getting off a few good jokes and managing to sound pretty interesting when people asked him questions. One of the boys, Liam, or Levin? even said that he was cool “for a 6th grader” which made Jon feel both very proud and slightly insulted all at the same time. 

When the bell rang Jon made sure to stick to Damian who did his best to shake him. Jon however was having none of it and quickly dragged Damian into a quiet hall and into a gap between two groups of lockers. “Damian!” he hissed “what are you doing here” for just a second the mask of friendly mr middle school popularity stayed in place and Jon started to panic. ‘clone? alien? mind control?’ Jon started running through all the ways his friend might not really be himself. Then the mask slipped away, the eyes narrowed, the smile disappeared, Damian straightened up and his shoulders rolled back. Even in jeans and a t-shirt this Damian was Robin, totally and completely.

“tt Kent, you should thank me, you were so nervous about your first day here in this place” Damian nearly spat the last word. “I thought I might ease your mind by giving you a familiar face.” Jon spluttered “and those guys? how do you know them?” Damian arched an eyebrow “I don’t I met them all in my classes, I expect I’ll be captain of the soccer team at this rate” Jon’s eyes bugged out of his head “what!? you’re gonna be here all year?” a girl walked by just then and Damian’s posture shifted he playfully punched Jon in the upper arm. “Of course cuz how else am I gonna keep an eye on you?” Damian backed away smiling before shooting Jon with a finger gun and walking away leaving Jon with his mouth open.


End file.
